A Christmas Tale  One Shot
by manchester.girl
Summary: É tempo de Natal. Bella Swan viverá isso ao lado de seus amigos e do garoto que roubou seu coração, descobrindo os verdadeiros motivos que fazem essa data tão especial. Em "A Christmas Tale", os reais presentes são aqueles que se conquista.


**N/A: Olá!**

**Essa é uma one shot que eu fiz há um bom tempo atrás... Puro romance, clichês, Beward...haha**

**Espero que gostem.**

**xoxo...manchester_girl**

* * *

><p><strong>A Christmas Tale<strong>

** BELLA'S POV**

- Feliz Natal! – foi o que disse o atendente, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, após receber o pagamento do livro que eu comprei.

- Obrigada. – respondi sem saber se era isso mesmo que se falava num momento desses.

Peguei a sacola com o meu livro, não antes de o simpático atendente que vestia um suéter vermelho e verde com renas bordadas colocar um cd de brinde lá dentro. Saí da livraria, fechando mais ainda o meu casaco devido ao frio, e fui correndo até meu carro. Ok, correndo não, pois as chances de eu escorregar com aquela neve toda eram grandes. Então eu só apressei um pouco os passos até chegar à zona de segurança: meu mini Cooper.

Devo agradecer muito ao meu pai por ter me dado esse carro no meu aniversário de 18 anos. Primeiro, porque minha antiga caminhonete estava literalmente antiga e, segundo, porque ela não tinha aquecedor. E isso iria fazer falta agora. Por mais que eu tenha morado muito tempo em Forks, o frio ainda é algo que me incomoda.

Depois de sentir o ar quente percorrer o interior do carro, tirei minhas luvas e dirigi de volta para a universidade. Eu tinha aproveitado o horário de almoço para comprar um livro que eu precisaria para o decorrer do meu curso de Literatura. Acabei gastando o dobro do tempo que imaginava no centro, tudo por causa do movimento de automóveis e pessoas nas ruas. O motivo é simples: faltam 8 dias para o Natal. E, como se fosse um consenso geral, todos deixam para fazer as compras na última hora. Inclusive eu, que ainda vou faze-las… Acho que não posso reclamar deles.

Na verdade, eu sempre fico meio desorientada nessas épocas festivas; talvez por não gostar muito dessas coisas extravagantes, coloridas, que brilham ou ficam piscando insistentemente. Sou do tipo mais discreta e tranqüila, onde um simples jantar com _velas_ ao lado da lareira é suficiente para comemorar o Natal. Mas isso não é possível, não quando se é filha de Renne Swan, a hiperatividade em pessoa. Se dependesse da minha mãe, todas as árvores de Forks ganhariam um _enfeite_ e um _pisca-pisca_. Ainda bem que eu puxei meu pai Charlie, pois acho que ele não agüentaria duas mulheres ligadas no 220W.

Esse ano, como eu estou morando em Nova Iorque, meus pais virão passar o fim de semana natalino comigo. E minha amiga Alice, outra viciada em festas, está planejando uma grande reunião para a chegada da minha família e da dela também. Ai, conhecer a família Cullen. Isso me dá um frio na barriga. É melhor eu pensar nesse assunto com o Edward, assim ele acalma meu nervosismo.

Já de volta à faculdade, resolvi dar uma passadinha na lanchonete, pois ainda restavam alguns minutos antes da próxima aula começar. Comprei um suco e percorri com os olhos as mesas do refeitório interno, atrás de alguém que eu conhecia. Devido ao tempo frio e à neve, poucos alunos se arriscavam a ficar no jardim. Logo reconheci aquela pessoa com os cabelos curtos e repicados nas pontas, falando e gesticulando ao mesmo tempo em uma das mesas perto da janela. Sem dúvida era a Alice. Caminhei até lá, vendo que Rose, Emmett e Jasper também estavam na mesa.

- Ei, gente. – eu disse, sentando-me ao lado da Alice.

- Bellinha! – o apelido que ela me deu saiu doce em sua voz musical – Que bom que chegou. Pensei que ficaria presa lá no centro.

- Tive sorte. – falei, bebendo um pouco do meu suco – Livrarias não são os focos principais de compra para essa época. Ainda não.

- Teve sorte mesmo. – Emmett disse – Se Alice tivesse ido com você, estaria até agora percorrendo todas as vitrines da cidade.

Ele deu aquela gargalhada nada discreta, típica do seu jeito brincalhão.

- Nossa, Emm… Que indelicado. – ela reclamou do irmão, que continuava rindo.

Eles eram muito diferentes mesmo; os três irmãos Cullen. Enquanto Alice era toda delicada e eufórica, Emmett era engraçado e sem noção, e Edward era o mais centrado e protetor. Em resumo: todos são adoráveis.

- Ai, Emmett, você podia pensar mais às vezes. – Rose falou dessa vez – Para quê Alice olharia todas as vitrines hoje se nós vamos fazer isso amanhã? – ela passou a mão pelos seus longos cabelos loiros.

- Ah é, faz sentido. – Emmett coçou a cabeça.

- Falando nisso, já podemos diminuir um item na lista de presentes. – falei, pegando minha sacola – Fui agraciada com o cd da Mariah Carey de brinde. – joguei o cd em cima da mesa e Alice logo o pegou.

- AHH! Mariah Carey especial de Natal! – ela falou, praticamente pulando na cadeira.

- Credo. Que Photoshop mais barato. – Rose disse, olhando a capa do cd – Ela está duas vezes mais gorda que isso.

- Também concordo, amor. Você ficaria mil vezes mais bonita nessa capa. – Emmett sorriu para a namorada.

- Claro que eu ficaria. O que fazer quando se é maravilhosa como eu? – é, Rose era um pouco convencida, mas no fundo era uma boa pessoa.

- Pena que você não sabe cantar, maninha. – Jasper riu baixinho.

Rose apenas revirou os olhos e manteve sua postura de diva. Apesar de terem os mesmos cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis, os irmãos Hale também eram diferentes. Como eu disse, Rose é um pouco cheia de si, mas pode ser agradável quando quer. Já o Jasper é mais tímido e tem todo esse ar de intelectual. Não é à toa que está no 2º ano do curso de Filosofia.

- Meninos, vocês estão acabando com a gente hoje. – Alice disse – Assim não vão ganhar _presentes_.

- Hum, estou super animado. – Emmett sorriu – O que vão me dar?

- Você eu ainda não sei, mas o meu loirinho aqui vai ganhar algo muito especial. – ela deu um beijo suave no rosto do Jazz, que ficou vermelho.

- É melhor a gente ir pra aula, gente. – ele disse ainda envergonhado, quando o sinal bateu.

Nós rimos e nos levantamos rumo ao corredor principal que levava às salas. Emmett e Rose foram para a ala leste, pois estavam no último ano de faculdade, e Alice se despediu do Jasper, já que nós duas éramos calouras e ele era dois anos mais velho que a gente.

- E aí, já comprou o presente do Edward? – Alice me perguntou, enquanto caminhávamos para as escadas.

- Ainda não. Estou pensando… – mordi o lábio; eu precisava me decidir no que ia comprar para ele.

- Tenho certeza que ele ficará feliz com qualquer coisa que vier de você, Bella. – ela sorriu e olhou por sobre meus ombros – E falando no Ed…

Olhei para trás e logo vi aquele rapaz de cabelos cor de bronze e olhos dourados vindo em nossa direção, com um sorriso no canto da boca. Posso chamá-lo de meu namorado também, mas ainda não oficializamos isso, apesar de já agirmos como um casal.

- Pensei que não alcançaria vocês. – Edward disse, parando ao nosso lado, perto da escada – Fiquei preso no laboratório. – ele era dois anos mais velho que eu e fazia Medicina, seguindo os passos do pai.

- Está preferindo a companhia dos cadáveres à nossa, Ed? – Alice brincou, usando uma pitada de humor negro.

- Isso nunca. – ele disse, desviando o olhar para mim, e seu sorriso tomou conta de todo o seu rosto.

- Ok, vou deixar os dois pombinhos a sós. – Alice subiu graciosamente alguns degraus da escada, também sorrindo – Vejo você mais tarde, Bella. – ela subiu para o segundo andar, indo para sua aula de design de moda.

- Então… Comprou o que queria? – Edward perguntou, tocando minha mão que segurava a sacola da livraria.

- Yeah. Foi fácil de achar. – falei.

- Desculpe por não ter ido com você. – ele disse, me puxando para mais perto.

- Tudo bem. Você não perdeu nada… exceto eu tentando não cair no meio de tanta neve. – falei e ele riu, beijando minha testa enquanto eu baixava os olhos.

- Da próxima vez, vou arranjar o trenó do _Papai Noel_ para você, ok? – Edward se divertia com o fato de eu ser meio atrapalhada.

- Muito engraçado. – também sorri e ele levantou meu rosto para finalmente alcançar minha boca.

Seus lábios se encaixaram perfeitamente nos meus, envolvendo-me com sua maciez e delicadeza. Minha mão livre foi até sua nuca enquanto ele segurava e acariciava de leve minha cintura, daquele jeito calmo e polido para o local em que nos encontrávamos.

Eu e Edward estamos juntos há três meses. Nos conhecemos logo nas primeiras semanas aqui na faculdade, depois que eu fiquei amiga da Alice. Um jantar romântico e um beijo foram suficientes para me deixar totalmente apaixonada por ele. Está bem, seu jeito todo carinhoso e seu sorriso torto também ajudaram. Só sei que agora não há nada que nos impeça de ficar juntos.

.

.

.

- Mãe, tem certeza que foi uma boa idéia deixar o papai sozinho lá em Forks? – eu disse ao telefone, olhando a neve cair pela janela do meu quarto.

- _Ah, querida. Seu pai já é um garoto crescido._ – ela respondeu totalmente despreocupada – _Uns dois dias comendo macarrão instantâneo não vão mata-lo._

- É, talvez você tenha razão… – eu ri do seu comentário; como ela era agente de turismo, sempre tinha que viajar uma ou duas vezes por mês. Antes, quando eu morava lá, eu cozinhava para o meu pai, mas agora…

- _Bella, você iria adorar o Rio de Janeiro. As praias, os lugares, as pessoas…_ – ela contava sobre sua estadia na Cidade Maravilhosa e eu me sentei na minha cama, onde Edward me observava com sua carinha de anjo – _Não imagina as lojas onde eu fui. Comprei cada coisa linda para você! E não pense que eu me esqueci do Edward._

- Mãe… Você não precisa ficar gastando assim… – eu disse e Edward riu da minha cara de preocupação.

- _Filha, para que servem as economias? O Natal é uma época magnífica e vou presentear aqueles que gosto nem que seja com uma lembrancinha. _– até imaginei minha mãe batendo o pé do outro lado da linha.

- Tá bom. – suspirei; era impossível contraria-la – Só não compre nada exagerado para mim. Nem para o Edward.

Ele fez um bico forçado e cruzou os braços, fingindo indignação.

- _Está tudo sobre controle, querida. Não se preocupe._ – ela disse – _Eu e seu pai estaremos aí na sexta, ok?_

- Aham. Eu vou busca-los no aeroporto. – respondi.

- _Então tá, filha. Um beijo e se cuide, ok?_ – minha mãe se despediu – _Eu te amo._

- Eu vou, mãe. Também te amo. Tchau. – desliguei o telefone, colocando-o no criado-mudo, e me esparramei na cama.

- Então vou ganhar um presente da minha futura sogra? – Edward disse e eu virei a cabeça para olhá-lo.

Um sorriso doce brincava em sua boca, o que me fez derreter por completo.

- E diretamente do Rio. – fui até ele, que me aconchegou em seus braços – Por isso não se assuste se ganhar um pedaço de Copacabana.

Edward riu ainda mais, beijando meus cabelos.

- Você é hilária, Bella. – ele disse, puxando o cobertor para nos cobrir.

Eu gostava quando o Edward vinha dormir comigo. Ele divide o apartamento com o Emmett e nas noites em que a Rose vai pra lá, eu o convido para ficar aqui, já que é só atravessar o corredor, uma vez que todos moramos no mesmo prédio.

- Seus pais chegam na sexta-feira? – ele perguntou.

- Yeah. Os seus também?

- Sim. Ansiosa para conhece-los? – Edward me olhou, provavelmente sabendo minha resposta.

- Hum… – enfiei minha cabeça no vão entre seu pescoço e ombro.

- Bella… – senti Edward sorrindo – Não há motivo para preocupação. Eles irão adorar conhece-la.

- Tem certeza? – minha voz de insegurança saiu abafada.

- Claro. – ele levantou meu rosto – É impossível não gostar de uma pessoa linda, meiga e educada como você.

- Obrigada por encher meu ego. – sorri envergonhada.

- Na verdade, eu que deveria estar preocupado. – ele falou – Esqueceu que vou conhecer o Chefe Swan, o xerife durão de Forks, e pedir em namoro a sua única filha?

- Olha quem está fazendo drama agora… – eu disse, divertida, e o beijei enquanto ele ria.

- Fico imaginando o que aconteceu com seus outros namorados. – Edward falou, ainda rindo, deixando uma pergunta implícita no ar.

- Outros namorados… Como se eu houvesse muito. – apoiei-me em meu braço esquerdo, deitando de lado na cama, mas sem tirar minha outra mão de seu peito – Mike Newton logo desistiu quando soube que meu pai tem uma espingarda pendurada na parede da sala. Era um covarde mesmo…

Ed sorriu mais uma vez e se inclinou sobre mim, fazendo-me deitar por completo.

- Sorte sua que sou corajoso e não vou abrir mão de você tão fácil. – ele olhou direto em meus olhos, antes de beijar ternamente meu maxilar e em seguida meus lábios.

- Bom saber disso. – o puxei para perto de mim, envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços.

Edward me beijou novamente, agora com mais de fervor e desejo. Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha árdua para ver quem sucumbiria primeiro ao doce prazer da derrota. Mas antes que as coisas saíssem do controle, diminuímos o ritmo e Edward mordiscou por último o meu lábio inferior, acalmando sua respiração.

- Precisamos dormir agora. – ele afagou minha bochecha – Amanhã será um longo dia. Falo por experiência própria devido ao ano passado.

Eu sorri apenas, escorando minha cabeça no peito do meu futuro namorado oficial.

- Boa noite, amor. – Edward disse por fim, com os braços ao meu redor.

- Boa noite. – fechei os olhos e adormeci pensando no que me esperaria amanhã.

.

.

.

Se você quiser descrever um dos shoppings de Nova Iorque, diga em apenas uma palavra: gigantesco. Estávamos andando há mais de quatro horas e minhas pernas já estavam pedindo por um descanso. E isso porque paramos para almoçar, senão eu já estaria morta. Dei graças a Deus quando eu, Rose, Emmett e Jasper entramos na última loja para comprar o que estava faltando na lista; Edward e Alice tinham se separado da gente, pois ele disse que precisava dela para ajudar com a escolha do meu presente. Hum, Edward e suas surpresas…

Depois de alguns longos minutos escolhendo bolas, sininhos, papeizinhos brilhantes, pisca-piscas e estrelas para colocar na _árvore de Natal_, nós estávamos prontos para ir embora.

- Ok, acho que compramos tudo, não é? – Rose disse, antes de nos dirigirmos para o caixa.

- Acho que sim. Emmett disse que pegaria as _velas_. – falei.

- E onde foi que ele se meteu? – Jasper olhou para os lados.

- Espero que ele não esteja aprontando nada. – Rose foi até a sessão de velas e nós a seguimos.

- "Noite feliz, noite feliz…" – escutamos alguém cantar uma música de Natal num tom super desafinado.

- Vocês escutaram isso? – perguntei.

- Pior que sim, Bella. – Jasper respondeu e nós olhamos para a fonte daquela voz.

Emmett estava ao lado de um balcão, brincando com os bonequinhos do presépio de Jesus. Ele segurava José em uma das mãos e Maria na outra, cantando a música para o bebê.

- Ei, você não pode estacionar seu jumento aqui. – ele disse, pegando um bonequinho do Comandos em Ação – Mas não havia nenhuma placa de proibido aqui. – ele disse pegando José novamente.

- Emmett Cullen, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Rose cruzou os braços na frente dele.

Eu e Jasper seguramos para não rir daquela cena.

- Ah, que bom que você chegou, Rose. – ele disse totalmente despreocupado – Pode fazer a voz da Maria, se quiser.

Rose bufou irritada e o puxou pelo braço.

- Vamos antes que meu espírito natalino passe. – nós rimos e fomos procurar os outros para ir embora.

.

.

.

Sexta-feira, véspera de Natal. Nem parece, mas a semana passou voando. Todos ficamos super ocupados, envolvidos em entregar uns trabalhos de faculdade antes do feriado e em arrumar a decoração natalina para quando nossos pais chegassem. Ontem fomos dormir lá para as duas da manhã, pois estávamos arrumando a _árvore de Natal_ no apartamento do Edward e do Emmett, já que ele era o maior. Quer um conselho: não compre uma árvore de dois metros de altura, a não ser que tenha bastante tempo e paciência para enfeita-la.

Bom, aqui estou eu, dirigindo rumo ao aeroporto às 8 da manhã, para pegar os meus pais. A neve tinha dado um tempo, então o trânsito não estava tão parado. Depois de chegar lá, fui até o portão de embarque e desembarque, o avião já havia aterrissado. Logo reconheci aquele homem de cabelos pretos e seu inconfundível bigode. Charlie. Caminhei na direção dele, após avistar minha mãe também.

- Oi, chefe Swan. – falei e ele colocou sua mala no chão para me abraçar.

- Filha! Que saudade da minha menina. – ele me apertou forte e beijou meus cabelos.

- Bella, meu amor. – minha mãe também me puxou para um abraço.

Fiquei feliz ao vê-los, já que a última fez foi no meu aniversário, em setembro, que eu fui passar com eles lá em Forks.

- Também senti saudades de vocês. – falei, abraçando os dois – Como foi a viagem?

- Correu tudo bem. – minha mãe disse – Mas o seu pai não viu nada, pois ficou dormindo o tempo todo.

Nós duas rimos e ele coçou a cabeça, desconcertado.

- Já disse que não sou muito fã de aviões.

Nós fomos conversando durante o caminho para casa. Assim, minha mãe conversava a maior parte do tempo, contando sobre sua viagem ao Rio. Depois de vinte minutos, chegamos ao meu apartamento.

- Ah, aqui ficou perfeito para você, querida. – minha mãe disse ao entrar.

Eu lhes mostrei o apartamento e o quarto onde eles iam ficar. Foi aí que a campainha tocou.

- Deve ser o Edward. Eu disse que não iria demorar muito. – falei.

- Hum… Edward. – meu pai se sentou no sofá, fazendo aquela cara de desconfiado.

- Charlie, não seja tão cético. – minha mãe o repreendeu – Vai lá, filha. Estou ansiosa para conhecê-lo.

Dito isso, eu fui até a porta. Como eu previra, era o Ed, que abriu um sorriso ao me ver.

- Oi. Cheguei em uma boa hora? – ele me perguntou.

- Na hora certa. – dei um beijo em seu rosto e o levei para a sala, onde estavam meus pais.

- Mãe, pai… Esse é o Edward. – eu disse, apresentando-o – Edward, essa é minha mãe Renee, e o meu pai Charlie.

- É um prazer conhece-los. – Edward falou todo educado, apertando primeiro a mão do meu pai.

- O prazer é todo nosso. – minha mãe deu um abraço nele – Bella falou bastante de você.

- Tem sorte de ela ter falado só sobre as coisas boas. – meu pai foi logo dizendo.

- É porque só há coisas boas para se falar do Edward, pai. – sorri para Charlie.

Nós aproveitamos e tomamos café todos juntos, com meu pai sempre fazendo umas perguntas esquisitas para o Edward. Quando ele foi assistir as notícias na TV, minha mãe levou-me junto com o Ed para onde estavam suas malas.

- Não vou conseguir esperar até amanhã, então vou dar a lembrancinha que comprei para vocês lá no Rio. – ela disse toda empolgada, pegando duas caixas retangulares.

- Obrigado, Renee. É muita gentileza da sua parte. – Edward agradeceu, recebendo uma das caixas.

- É, mãe… Obrigada. – sorri para ela, que ficou satisfeita.

Nós dois abrimos os presentes e ficamos surpresos com o que era: um par de _havaianas_ para cada um. O meu era azul claro, com umas pedrinhas brancas na correia; já o de Edward era azul escuro, com a típica bandeirinha no Brasil.

- Que legal. – Ed sorriu – Agora estamos combinando, Bella.

- Espero que eu tenha acertado no número. – minha mãe disse a ele.

- Só podia ser você mesmo, mãe… – dei um abraço nela.

.

.

.

O restante do dia foi tranqüilo. Bom, em partes. Meu nervosismo voltou com tudo quando Edward me chamou para conhecer seus pais, que chegaram ao final da tarde. Por mais que ele me tranqüilizasse, eu não conseguia conter a ansiedade. Foi assim até eu ver Carlisle e Esme pessoalmente. Todos os meus medos e inseguranças se dissiparam quando fui recebida pelo sorriso acolhedor deles. Edward estava certo ao dizer que não havia porque eu me preocupar. Esme era um amor de pessoa, toda delicada, assim como a Alice; e Carlisle era o cara mais cortês que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida.

E eles se deram muito bem com os meus pais do mesmo modo. No dia seguinte, Carlisle e Charlie já conversavam como se fossem amigos de infância, e Esme e Renee não paravam de falar enquanto estavam na cozinha, preparando a _ceia_ para de noite. Eu tentava ajuda-las no máximo que podia, enquanto Alice e Rose se ocupavam em finalizar a decoração da casa e escolher a roupa que usaríamos. Já os meninos… Eles se mantinham ocupados em tentar descobrir que presentes estavam dentro de cada caixa; brincadeira inventada pelo Emmett, é claro. Falando nisso, eu não consegui descobrir o que o Ed tinha comprado para mim. Alice também não me deu nenhuma dica. Hum, essa dúvida enchia meu estômago de borboletas imaginárias; eu não queria que ele exagerasse na surpresa.

Então… Como o tempo não é estátua para ficar parado, já eram oito horas da noite e todos estávamos na sala de estar do apartamento dos meninos. Alice tinha colocado o cd da Mariah Carey – sim, aquele que ganhei de brinde – para tocar baixinho, enquanto conversávamos aleatoriamente, apenas nos conhecendo mais, sentados nos sofás perto da enorme _árvore de Natal_, que nos iluminava com suas luzinhas brilhantes. Tínhamos combinado de trocar os presentes após a _ceia_, o que significava que eu teria que esperar um pouco mais para saber o que o Edward me daria. E esperar também para ver se ele iria gostar do que eu comprei para ele.

- Acho que já podemos ir para a mesa, não é? – Esme disse, sorrindo delicadamente – O _peru_ está no ponto.

- Opa, demorou. – Emmett logo se levantou – Estou cheio de fome.

Todos riram e quando íamos nos levantar também, Edward nos deteve.

- Ahm… Esperem um minuto. – ele disse e passou a mão pelos cabelos – Não sei se deveria esperar até jantarmos, mas acho que esse é o momento.

Ele estava de pé, diante de todos nós, e eu reparei que Alice não hesitou em sorrir.

- Bella… – ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu não fiz nada a não ser pegá-la e ir para o seu lado – Prometi fazer isso hoje e vou aproveitar que estamos aqui, diante dos meus e, principalmente, dos seus pais. – Edward tirou do bolso uma caixinha de veludo e olhou para mim – Estamos juntos há pouco mais de três meses e foi tempo o bastante para eu perceber o quão importante você é na minha vida. Então… – ele abriu a caixinha, e um lindo anel prateado apareceu – Quero que seja minha namorada. Pode me dar essa honra?

Ok, eu sabia que ele iria me pedir em namoro, mas pensei que fosse apenas perguntando para o meu pai, não assim na frente de todo mundo. Isso fez minhas pernas tremerem e minhas mãos suarem, como de costume. Acho que até me esqueci de como respirar. Olhei rapidamente para Alice, que estava praticamente pulando do sofá de tanta animação, afinal, ela tinha ajudado a escolher o anel. Voltei a olhar para o Edward e, ali em seus olhos dourados cheios de expectativa, eu tive certeza da minha resposta.

- Sim. – eu disse, soltando a respiração presa em minha garganta, e ele sorriu.

- Renee, Charlie…? – Edward olhou para meus pais.

- Desde que faça minha filha feliz. – disse meu pai.

- Acho que não vou falar nada. – minha mãe já tinha lágrima nos olhos.

- Bom… Agora é oficial. – Edward colocou o anel de compromisso no meu dedo e beijou minha mão.

- Ai, que lindo! – Alice veio toda alegre para meu lado – Eu disse que ela ia gostar, Ed. – ela olhou para minha mão que continha o anel.

- Agora é parte da família, Bella. Já estou até imaginando o casamento de vocês. – Rose disse com um sorriso, e aquele pensamento me fez corar.

- A gente pode ir comer agora? – para variar, Emmett quebrou o clima.

Foi impossível não rir de sua fala e todos seguiram para o outro cômodo.

- Espera… – puxei Edward pela mão e ele voltou a olhar para mim – Eu quero… quero que abra seu presente agora.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse com satisfação.

Fui até a _árvore de Natal_ e peguei um pacote quadrado não muito grande, envolto em um papel verde com sininhos amarelos.

- Aqui… – entreguei pra ele – Feliz Natal.

- Hum, é pesado. – ele brincou, pegando o presente de minhas mãos.

- Abre logo, Ed. – sorri, sem controlar minha ansiedade.

- Ok. – ele disse e seus dedos rasgaram o papel, revelando uma embalagem cinza.

Ele a abriu também, tirando de lá de dentro o motivo do meu nervosismo. Não tirei meus olhos dos dele, captando cada reação sua ao olhar a caixa de música em suas mãos. Ela era toda de madeira e envernizada, com detalhes dourados nas bordas, em um formato que lembrava esses antigos baús do século passado.

Então, num gesto simples, Edward a abriu, e olhou para a miniatura um casal com roupa de gala e um piano de cauda, por onde saiu uma melodia:

_"Love is forever/ And if we die/ We'll die together/ Lie, I said never/ Cause our love will be forever"_

- É a música que tocou no nosso primeiro encontro. – eu disse, me referindo a música "Neutron Star Collision" do Muse.

- Yeah… – ele tocou de leve o piano com um dos dedos.

- E eu… eu achei que você poderia gostar… – mordi o lábio inferior, esperando pelo que ele ia dizer.

Edward levantou seus olhos dourados para mim e um sorriso apareceu no canto de sua boca. Sim, aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amava.

- Estava certa. Eu adorei. – sua fala me fez sorrir também.

- Acho que posso voltar a respirar agora. – eu disse claramente aliviada.

Ele colocou o presente em uma poltrona, dando uma risada, e depois se voltou para mim.

- Você é incrível. – ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e me beijou daquele jeito carinhoso – Obrigado.

Eu retribuí o beijo, pensando que eu que agradecia por tê-lo em minha vida.

- Eu te amo. – falei, afastando meu rosto centímetros do seu.

- Também amo você. – ele contornou meus lábios com o polegar – Vamos.

Edward pegou em minha mão e nós fomos para a sala de jantar. Todos estavam sentados, exceto minha mãe e Esme, que davam os últimos retoques na mesa da _ceia_, que estava simplesmente divina. Sobre a toalha verde e vermelha que a recobria, estava um _peru_ assado enorme, acompanhado por verduras e algumas folhas verdes. Havia também arroz branco, saladas diversas, purê de batata, farofa de frutas cristalizadas e o clássico vinho tinto.

- Ok, tudo prontinho. – minha mãe sorriu, indo para perto do meu pai.

Eu me sentei ao lado dela e Edward ficou do meu lado esquerdo. E assim os dez lugares da mesa estavam completos. Dez lugares, cinco casais; meus amigos e agora minha família também. Emmett e Rose, namorados de adolescência, que se amavam em cada gesto, mesmo agora quando ela o repreendia por tentar pegar uma azeitona que estava na beirada de uma das bandejas; Jasper e Alice, tão apaixonados que pareciam ter saído de um conto de fadas; Carlisle e Esme, que em cada olhar trocado se via o amor ainda jovial que havia entre eles; Renee e Charlie, que apesar de diferentes, se completavam como duas peças simétricas. E havia eu e o Edward.

Olhei para ele, que sorriu ao encontrar meu olhar, apertando gentilmente minha mão. Não há palavras para descrever o quanto ele é especial para mim. Ele é minha alegria particular, meu poço de tranqüilidade, de segurança, meu… real presente esta noite e para toda a vida…

- Muito bem. – Carlisle se levantou depois de todos nós estarmos servidos com vinho – Acho que devo propor um brinde antes de cearmos. Primeiro, temos que agradecer pela oportunidade de estarmos aqui, diante de tanta fartura, saúde e alegria, comemorando uma data que sempre nos aproxima uns dos outros. E Charlie, Renee e Bella… É uma honra tê-los conosco essa noite. Que a nossa família continue sempre crescendo.

- Viu, Rose? Ele quer um neto. – Emmett piscou para a namorada.

Nós rimos diante do comentário dele, enquanto Rose deu um tapinha em seu braço.

- Bom… – Carlisle recomeçou – Um feliz Natal para todos nós! – ele levantou sua taça de vinho.

- Feliz Natal! – dissemos juntos, imitando seu gesto, e saudando aquela noite que com certeza ficará gravada na nossa memória e nos nossos corações.

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: É isso. Minha 1ª one shot e quem sabe a última haha.**

**Para conferir minhas outras histórias, visite meu perfil ^^**

**E aí, mereço reviews?**

**xoxo...manchester_girl**


End file.
